Legolass & Orc
by affan
Summary: µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Âäµ½°Â¿ËË¹ÊÖÀïÒÔºó¡­¡­


¿È¿È¿È¿È£¡£¡£¡--¸÷Î»¶ÁÕß´óÈËµÄ¾«ÉñÒ»¶¨ÒªÒ»¶¨Òª·Ç³£·Ç³£µØ¼áÇ¿²ÅÍùÏÂ¿´°¡~~~~ÒªÊÇÔÎµ¹»òÊÇÍÂÑªÅ¼ÊÇ8¸ºÔðÈÎµÄ°¡£¡£¡  
--ºÇºÇÆäÊµÒ²Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ÉÏÃæµÄ»°ÊÇÏÅÈËµÄ£¬ÕæµÄÃ»Ê²Ã´£¬Ã»Ê²Ã´ºÇºÇ  
  
  
ÉùÃ÷£ºÎÄÀïËùÓÐµÄÈËÎïµÄ°æÈ¨¶¼ÊôÓÚJ.R.R.Tolkien ´ËÎÄÎª·ÇÓ¯Àû£¬´ËÎÄ²»ÐîÒâÕë¶ÔÄ³ÈË£¬²»ÍêÈ«ÖÒÓÚÔ­ÖøµÄÉè¶¨¡£  
  
  
Legolas & Orcs  
  
  
ÆáºÚµÄÉ½¶´¡¢µØµÀ¡£ÕâÀïÊÇ¼¸°Ù¸ö°Â¿ËË¹µÄ¾Û¾ÓµØ¡£  
  
ÔÚ»ð°Ñ»è°µµÄ»ðÃçÕÕÃ÷ÏÂ£¬ËûÓÃÒ»Ö»ÊÖ£¨ÆäËüÖÖ×åµÄÈË¸üÏ²»¶³ÆÖ®Îª×¦×Ó¡£ºß£¡£©£¬½«ËûµÄÍäµ¶ÔÚÄ¥µ¶Ê¯ÉÏ´òÄ¥×Å¡£Ò²Ðí²»¾Ã£¬¸üÐ×ÏÕµÄÕ½¶·¾ÍÒªÀ´ÁÙ¡£Ò»Ïëµ½ËûÃÇÓÖÒª³öÈ¥²©É±£¬Ò»Ïëµ½µÐÈË¼ûµ½ËûÃÇ¾Í¾ª¿Ö¡¢·¢³î¡¢»òÑá¶ñ±íÇé£¬Ò»Ïëµ½ËûµÄµ¶¾ÍÒª¿³ÔÚµÐÈËµÄÉíÉÏ£¬ÄÇÖÖÆ¤Èâ±»´ÌÆÆ±»ÇÐ¿ª»òÊÇ±»¶ç¿ªµÄÉùÒô£¬ÄÇÖÖß²´Ì¡¢ßÇàê»òÊÇÎäÆ÷ºÍ¹ÇÍ·À­¾âµÄÉùÒô¾ÍÒªÓäÔÃËûµÄ¶úÄ¤£¬Ò»Ïëµ½µÐÈËÐÈÈÈµÄÐÂÑª¾ÍÒª½¦µ½ËûµÄÁ³ÉÏÉíÉÏ£¬ÑÛÀï×ìÀï£¬Ëû¾Í·Ç³£µØÐË·Ü¡£Ò»±ßÄ¥£¬ËûÒ»±ß²»Ê±µØÍ£ÏÂÀ´¿´¿´µ¶·æÂúÒâµØºßºß¡£  
  
ËûÊÇÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¡£»¹ËãÒ»¸öÍ·Ä¿¡£ËûºÍ±ðµÄ°Â¿ËË¹Ò»Ñù£¬Éí²Ä¸ß´ó£¬»ëÉíÎÚºÚÔàÄå£¬Ô¶Ô¶¾Í¿ÉÒÔÎÅµ½É¢·¢À´µÄ¶ñ³ô¡£ÓÐ×ÅË¶´óµÄÍ·Â­£¬Í·¶¥Ï¡À­À­µØ¼¸´é³¤¶Ì²»Æë¡¢¼áÓ²µÄÔÓÃ«£¬Í¹Ø£´óÑÛ¡¢ÔõÃ´½ô±Õ×ì´½¶¼°ü²»×¡¼âÈñµÄ´óÑÀ³Ý£¬ÐÈ³íµÄ¿ÚË®²»Ê±´ÓËûµÄ³Ý·ìÂ¶³öÀ´£¬Ò»ÌõÒ»ÌõµØ¹ÒÔÚËûµÄÏÂ°ÍÉÏ¡£Ò»Õû¸öÆáºÚÓÍÎÛÐÈ³ô³óÂªµÄÁ³¡£ËûÖ»ÓÐÒ»Ö»ÊÖ±Û¡£ÔÚ¼¸ÄêÇ°µÄÒ»´ÎÕ½¶·ÖÐËûÊ§È¥ÁËÁíÒ»Ö»¡£  
  
Ò»Ïëµ½ËûµÄ¶Ï±Û£¬Ëû¾Í³ðºÞÎÞ±È¡­¡­  
  
°Â¿ËË¹ºÍÆäËûÖÖ×åµÄ³ðºÞÒÑ¾­ÓÉÀ´ÒÑ¾ÃÁË¡­¡­×Ô´ò°Â¿ËË¹ÕâÒ»×åÀà³öÏÖÒÔÀ´£¬ËÆºõÃ»ÓÐÄÄÒ»¸öÆäËûµÄÖÖ×å²»Ñá¶ñËûÃÇ¡£  
  
ÊÇµÄ£¬ËµÎÒÃÇ°Â¿ËË¹³¤Ïà³óÂª¡¢ÉúÐÔ²Ð¶ñ¡£µ«´ó¼Ò¶¼ÊÇÌìÉúµÄ£¬Æ¾Ê²Ã´Ëµ°Â¿ËË¹¾ÍÊÇ³óÂª¶øÄãÃÇ¾Í²»ÊÇ¡¢Æ¾Ê²Ã´ËµÄãÃÇµÄÏ°¹ßÏ°ÐÔ¾ÍÊÇºÃµÄ¶ÔµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¾ÍÊÇ´íµÄ»µµÄ£¿°Â¿ËË¹Ò²Òª»îÏÂÈ¥£¬Ò»ÑùÒªÓÐÉúÏ¢·±ÑÜµÄÆÜÏ¢µØ¡£¿ÉÊÇÄÇÐ©×åÀà²»ÔÊÐíËûÃÇ³öÏÖÔÚËûÃÇµÄÇøÓò£¬ËûÃÇµÚÒ»´Î¼ûµ½°Â¿ËË¹Ê±ÊÇ¾ª¾åµÄ¡£µ«Ë­ÊÇµÚÒ»¸öÏÈ¶¯µÄÊÖ£¿Ìì²ÅÖªµÀ¡£È»ºóÉ±Â¾²»¶ÏµØÀ©´óºÍÑÓÐø£¬¼¸Ç§ÄêÁËÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨»¯½âÁË¡£µ«ÊÇÎÒÃÇ°Â¿ËË¹²»ÅÂ£¡£¡°Â¿ËË¹¶ÔµÐÈËµÄ½ø¹¥ÊÇ¾ø¶Ô²»»á²»»¹ÊÖµÄ£¡£¡£¡Ë­¶ÔÎÒÃÇ°Â¿ËË¹ÔõÃ´Ñù£¬°Â¿ËË¹¾Í¶ÔËûÃÇ¸ü²Ð¿á£¡£¡£¡àÞàÞàÞàÞ--  
  
ËûµÄµ¶Ä¥µÃ²î²»¶àµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ±ßµÄ×ßµÀÉÏÍ»È»´«À´Ò»ÕóÉ§¶¯--àÞ¡¢àÞ¡¢àÞ¡­¡­£¬°éËæ×ÅÆäËû°Â¿ËË¹µÄ»¶½Ð¡¢ÍÆÈÁ¡¢ºÈÂî¡¢ºÍ±øÆ÷Æ¹Æ¹ÅÒÅÒµÄÉùÒô£¬Ëû¿´µ½Ò»ÈºÐ¡±øÃÇÍÏ×ÅµØÉÏµÄÒ»¸öÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÏòËûÕâ±ß×ß¹ýÀ´¡£  
  
¾Í×Å»è°µµÄ»ð°Ñ£¬Ëû¿´µ½µØÉÏÓÐÒ»ÍÅ½ð»ÆµÄÑÕÉ«ÔÚÉÁË¸¡£àÞ--£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÄÇÊÇËû×îÍ´ºÞµÄÑÕÉ«¡£Ëû²»½û·è¿ñµØÔÚ¿ÕÖÐ»ÓÎè×ÅËûµÄµ¶--àÞàÞàÞàÞ--  
  
ÊÖÎè×ãµ¸µÄÙÍ†ª±øÃÇ°ÑµØÉÏµÄÄÇ¸ö¶«Î÷ÍÏµ½Ëû¸úÇ°¡£Ëû¶¨¾¦Ò»¿´£¬Ò»¸ö¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡£¡Ëû²»½ûÐË·ÜµØ´ó½ÐÆðÀ´£¬àÞàÞ£¡£¡Í¬Ê±¾Ùµ¶ÉÏÏÂ»ÓÎè±íÊ¾ÇìºØ£¬ÙÍ†ª±øÃÇ¼û×´Ò²Í¬Ê±²»×¡µØ¾Ùµ¶ÔÙ´Î»¶ºô--¾«Áé¿ÉÊÇ×î²»ÈÝÒ××½µ½µÄµÐÈË£¬Ã¿´ÎËûÃÇºÍ¾«Áé½»Õ½£¬¶¼Òª¸¶³öÖØ´óµÄ´ú¼Û¡£ËäÈ»ËûÃÇÓÐÊ±Ò²»á×½µ½Âäµ¥µÄ¾«Áé£¬µ«Ö®ºóËûÃÇµÄ³²Ñ¨Ò»¶¨»áÔâµ½´óÅú¾«ÁéµÄÎ§½Ë¡£ËûÃÇÔÚÆäËüµØ·½µÄºÜ¶à×¤µØ¶¼±»¾«ÁéÇå½ËÁË¡£ÓÐÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃÇÒÔÎªÑ¡µÄÐÂÖ·Àë¾«ÁéÒÑ¾­ºÜÔ¶ÁË£¬¾«Áé²»»áÕÒÃÅÉÏÀ´£¬Ïë²»µ½ºóÀ´»¹ÊÇÌÓ²»ÁË±»Ãð½ËµÄÃüÔË¡£ÕâÒ»´Î¾ÓÈ»ÄÜ×½µ½Ò»Ö»¾«Áé£¬Í·Áì¼ûÁËÒ»¶¨»áºÜ¸ßÐË¡£°ÑËû´ø¸øÍ·Áì£¬´ó¼ÒÒ»Æð¿´¿´ÔõÃ´ºÃºÃµØÕÛÄ¥Ëû£¡£¡£¡  
  
¾«ÁéµÄÊÖ±»·´°óÔÚÉíºó£¬ÒÂÉÀñÜñÚ£¬±éÌåÁÛÉË£¬ÒÑ¾­»èÃÔ¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£ËûµÄÑ©É«µÄ¼¡·ô£¬»¹ÓÐËûÄÇ½ðÉ«µÄÍ··¢£¬ÈÃËû¾õµÃÑÛ¾¦ºÜ´ÌÍ´£¬·Ç³£·Ç³£µØÄÑÊÜ£¡£¡£¡£¡àÞàÞàÞ£¬ÕæÌÖÑá£¡£¡ÌÖÑáµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡£¡Ëû°Ñµ¶²å»ØÇÊÀï£¬¶ªµôÐ¡±øÌæ¸øËûµÄÀ¦×Å¾«ÁéµÄÉþ×Ó£¬Ò»°Ñ¾«ÁéÏ¸ÈíµÄ³¤·¢³­ÔÚÊÖÖÐ£¬Ò»ÖÖË®Ò»ÑùµÄÇåÁ¹ÔÚËûµÄÕÆÐÄÉ¢·¢¿ªÀ´--àÞ£¡ÌÖÑá£¡ÕâÖÖ¿É¶ñµÄ¸Ð¾õ--Ëû¾Í×§×Å¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢£¬ÔÚµØÉÏÍÏ×ÅËû×ß¡£ºóÃæµÄÙÍ†ªÖ¨ÍÛÂÒ½ÐµØ¸ú×Å£¬²»Ê±¸æËßËûÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÈçºÎÉäËÀÁËËûÃÇ¶àÉÙµÜÐÖ£¬ËûÃÇÓÖÊÇÈçºÎ×¥×¡ËûµÄ¡£  
  
¹ýÁËÒ»¸öÓÖÒ»¸öÌ¨½×£¬ÉÏÉÏÏÂÏÂ£¬×ªÁËÒ»¸öÓÖÒ»¸öÍä£¬ËûÃÇÀ´µ½Ò»¸ö´óÌü£¬ÌüÀïÎ¨Ò»µÄÒ»°Ñ´óÊ¯ÒÎÉÏ×ø×ÅËûÃÇµÄÍ·Áì¡£Í·ÁìÉíÐÎË¶´ó£¬¼¸ºõ±ÈËû»¹Òª´óÁ½±¶¡£ÓÐ×ÅÑªÅèµÄ´ó¿Ú£¬ËûµÄÉùÒôÒ²ºÜ¿ÉÅÂ¡£µ±Í·Áì¿´µ½µØÉÏÊÇÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûµÄÐ¦ÉùÕðµÃÕû¸öÌü¶¼²ü¶¶ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
ËûÃÇ°Ñ¾«Áé¶ªµ½Í·ÁìµÄ½Å±ß¡£  
  
Ëæ¼´Ò»¸öÙÍ†ª°Ñ´Ó¾«ÁéÉíÉÏËÑÀ´µÄ¶«Î÷½»¸øÍ·Áì¡£  
  
ÄÇÊÇÒ»°ÑÎÚºÚÉÁÁÁµÄ³¤¹­£¬Ò»¸ö×ö¹¤¾«ÃÀµÄ¼ýÍ²£¬Ò»Ð©¼ý£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»°ÑÒø¹âÉÁÉÁµÄÐ¡Ñüµ¶¡£³¤¹­µÄÁ½Í·ÏâÓÐÁ½¿ÅÉîÂÌµÄ±¦Ê¯£¬¼ýÍ²µÄÖÜ±ßÏâ×Å»Æ½ð£¬¼ýÍ²µÄÉíÉÏµñÓÐÒ»Ö»ÉñÄñ£¬ÉñÄñµÄÑÛ¾¦ÏâµÄÊÇ¿Åº£À¶±¦Ê¯£¬Ã¿Ò»Æ¬ÓðÃ«µÄÖÐÑë»¹×º×ÅÒ»¿ÅÏ¸Ð¡µÄµ«ÑÕÉ«¸÷Òì±¦Ê¯£¬Õû¸ö¼ýÄÒ¹â»ªÒì²Ê£¬Õä¹ó·Ç·²¡£¶øÄÇ°Ñµ¶£¬¿´µÃÍ·ÁìÑÛ¶¼Ö±ÁË£¬Ò»Õû¸ö¶ù£¬Á¬µ¶Á¬ÇÊ£¬¶¼ÊÇÕä¹ó·Ç³£µÄÕæÒø´òÔì¡£¾ÍÆ¾ÕâÐ©ÕæÒø£¬µÃ»¨ÉÏÙªÈåÊ®ÄêµÄÊ±¼äÀ´ÌáÁ¶--Èç¹ûËûÃÇÕÒµÃµ½×ã¹»¶àµÄÕæÒø¿óÊ¯µÄ»°¡£ÓÃÕâÃ´Ò»°Ñµ¶£¬È¥ºÍÍ¬×å°Â¿ËË¹»»Ò»¿é¼¸Ê®±¶ÉõÖÁ¼¸°Ù±¶´óµÄµØÅÌÊÇ²»³ÉÎÊÌâµÄ¡£  
  
Õâ²»ÊÇÒ»°ãµÄ¾«Áé¡£ÖÁÉÙËû·Ç³£¸»ÓÐ£¬»òÕßËµËûÃÇÄÇÒ»×åµÄ¾«Áé·Ç³£¸»Êü¡£  
  
"°ÑËûÅªÐÑ"Í·ÁìÃüÁî¡£  
  
"ÊÇ¡£"ËûÏòÍ·Áì¾ÏÁË¸ö¹ª£¬È»ºó×ªÏò¾«Áé£¬ºÝºÝµØ¸øÁËÒ»½Å¡£¾«Áé±»ÌßµÃ·­ÁË¸öÉí£¬µ«ÊÇÈÔÈ»Ò»¶¯²»¶¯¡£ÖÜÎ§µÄÐ¡ÙÍ†ª¶¼ÔÚ½ÐÏù×Å¡£  
  
ºß--Ëû×öÁË¸öÊÖÊÆ¡£Ò»¸öÙÍ†ªÅÜÁË³öÈ¥£¬Ò»»á¶ùËû´øÁËÒ»Í°Ë®½øÀ´¡£  
  
Ëû´ò¸öÊÖÊÆÈÃÙÍ†ª°ÑË®ÆÃµ½¾«ÁéÉíÉÏ¡£  
  
Ò»»á¶ù£¬¾«Áé¶¯ÁË¶¯£¬ËÆºõÔúÕõ×ÅÒªÆðÀ´¡£ÙÍ†ªÃÇµÄ½ÐÏùÉùÒ²¸ü´óÁË¡£  
  
Ëû¸É´à×ß¹ýÈ¥£¬Áà×Å¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢£¬°ÑËûÌáÆðÀ´£¬×ÐÏ¸µØ¿´ÁË¿´Ëû¡£¾«ÁéÒÑÎ¢Î¢×ªÐÑ£¬µ«ÊÇÑÛ¾¦»¹Ã»ÓÐÕö¿ª£¬ËûÓÖ°Ñ¾«Áé¶ª»ØÁËµØÉÏ¡£  
  
µÚ¶þÍ°Ë®ÆÃÏòÁË¾«Áé¡£¾«Áé×ª¹ýÍ·£¬Î¢Î¢µØÕö¿ªÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
ÙÍ†ªÃÇÐË·ÜµØ´ó½Ð¡¢Ð¦×Å¡¢¿ÖÏÅ×Å¾«Áé¡£Õû¸ö´óÌüàÐÔÓÎÞ±È¡£µ«ÊÇµ±¾«ÁéÃÍµØÕö´óÑÛ¾¦£¬»è°µÖÐÏóÊÇÓÐÁ½µÀº®¹â´ÓËûµÄÑÛ¾¦ÀïÉä³öÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬¾«ÁéÃæÇ°µÄÙÍ†ª²»½û»£ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¾²ÏÂÀ´£¬É²Ê±ÌüÀïÆðÁËÒ»µãÐ¡Ð¡µÄÉ§¶¯¡£¾«Áé»º»ºµØ£¬»·ÊÓ×Å¸úÇ°µÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¬ËûÒª¼ÇÏÂÕâÐ©µÐÈË¡£µ±¾«ÁéµÄÄ¿¹âÉ¨¹ýÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¾Í¸Ð¾õºÃÏóÓÐÁ½°Ñº®µ¶¼Ð×Åº®·çÏò×Ô¼º´Ì¹ýÀ´£¬²»½ûºóÍË£¬±»¾«Áé¶¢¹ýÁËÒÔºó£¬ËÆºõ»¹¾õµÃº®Àä¡£Ò»¸öÙÍ†ªÔÚ¾«ÁéµÄ±³ºó£¬Ã»ÓÐ¿´µ½¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÉñ£¬Ëû¶Ô¾«ÁéµÄÌôÐÆÊ®·ÖÄÔÅ­£¬Ò»±Þ×Ó¾ÍÏò¾«Áé³éÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬¾«ÁéÃÍµØÅ¤¹ýÍ·À´£¬¶¢×ÅÍµÏ®Õß¡£ÍµÏ®ÕßÀä²»·À¾õµÃÓÐÁ½µÀº®¹âÏ÷¹ýÀ´£¬ÏÅµÃÖ±ºóÍË¡£  
  
²»ÄÜÈÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÌ«ÏùÕÅ£¡  
  
ËûÓÚÊÇ×ßÉÏÇ°È¥£¬ÃÍ×§×¡µÄ¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢£¬°ÑËû³¶µ½×Ô¼º¸úÇ°¡£¾«ÁéµÄÁ³²à¶Ô×ÅËû£¬µ«¾«ÁéÈÔÅ¬Á¦×ª¹ýÉí£¬Òª¿´¿´µ½µ×ÊÇÄÄ¸ö³óÂªµÄ¼Ò»ïÕâÑù¶ÔËû¡£  
  
Ëû¸É´à°Ñ¾«Áé³¶¹ýÀ´£¬ÕâÑùËûÃÇÁ½¸öµÄÑÛ¹â¾Í¶ÔÊÓÆðÀ´¡£ËûµÄ¿ÚÆøÅçµ½¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏ£¬¾«Áé¼¸ºõ±»õ¸ÔÎ£¬ÏÈÊÇÏëÅ¤Í·±Ü¿ª£¬µ«Ëæ¼´°ÑÍ·×ª»ØÀ´£¬¶¢×ÅËû¡£Ëû²»½ûÒ²ÏëÆð×Ô¼ºÄÇ´ÎÏÝÂäµÄ¾­Àú¡£ÔÚÒ»³¡»ìÕ½ÖÐ£¬Ëû±»´óÈË×å·ý»ñÁË¡£ÄÇÊ±£¬µ±ËûÃæ¶ÔËûµÄµÐÈË£¬ËûÒ²ÊÇÕâÑùµØ·ßÅ­µØ¶¢×ÅËûÃÇ¡£  
  
Ëû¿´µ½¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÀï£¬ÏóÊÇÓÐÁ½Êø¼«ÀäµÄÈ»¶øÓÖÊÇ³ðºÞµÄ»ðÑæÔÚÈ¼ÉÕ¡£ÄÇ³ðºÞËÆºõÒÑ¾­ÔÚ³ã¿¾×ÅËû£¬³ã¿¾×ÅÕû¸öµØÑ¨£¬ËùÓÐµÄ¶«Î÷ËÆºõ¶¼±»ÉÕµÃàèÅ¾×öÏì£¬È»ºóÄÇÑÛÀïµÄº®Àä£¬ËÆºõÒÑ½«ÕâÀïËùÓÐµÄ¶«Î÷¶¼¶³µÃ·Ö±ÀÀëÙâ¡¢³¾·É¾¡É¢¡£  
  
Ëû¿´µ½µÄ²»Ö¹ÊÇ³ðºÞ¡¢²»Ö¹ÊÇ±¨¸´£¬»¹ÓÐ»ÙÃð¡£Ëû²»½ûÒ²ÓÐÐ©¾ªÑÈ£¬Ò»ÖÖÄªÃûÆäÃîµÄ¸Ð¾õËûµÄÐÄÖÐÓÉÈ»¶øÉú¡£  
  
ÒÔÇ°ÄÇÐ©ÂäÔÚËûÃÇÊÖÀïµÄ´óÈË×åÈË¡¢°«ÈË»òÊÇÆäËüµÄ¾«Áé£¬µ±¼ûµ½ËûÃÇÏÖÔÚÕâ¸öÕóÊÆµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÓÐµÄ»Ì¿Ö¡¢ÓÐµÄ¾øÍû¡¢ÓÐµÄñ²³Õ£¬Ò²ÓÐÒ»Ð©ºÜ¾óÇ¿£¬ºÜÐ¡Ò»²¿·Ö»á·´¿¹¡£µ«ÏóÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÕâÑù¾²Ä¬ÖÐ¾ÍÄÜ¸øÓèÈç´ËÕðÉåµÄ£¬»¹´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¹ý¡£Õâ¾«ÁéÊµÔÚÊÇ·ÇÍ¬Ò»°ã¡£  
  
Ëû°ÑÕâ¸ö¾«Áé×§µ½Í·µÄ¸úÇ°£¬´ÖÉù´ÖÆøµØºÈµÀ£º"Ëµ£¡Äã¾¿¾¹ÊÇÄÄÀ´µÄ£¡"  
  
¾«ÁéµÉÁËËûÒ»ÑÛ£¬È»ºóÃ»ÀíËû£¬×ª¶ø×Ô¹Ë¶¢×ÅÄÇ¸öËûÃÇµÄÍ·Áì¡£  
  
Í·ÁìËÆºõ²»ÄÜÈÌÊÜ¾«ÁéµÄÖ±ÊÓ£¬×ª¹ýÁ³×öÁË¸öÊÖÊÆ£¬ÅÔ±ß¾ÍÓÐ¼¸¸öÙÍ†ª×ß³öÀ´£¬´ÓËûÊÖÀï½Ó¹ý¾«Áé£¬°Ñ¾«Áé¼Üµ½Ò»±ß£¬¶ªµ½µØÉÏ¡£È»ºóÓÃ´Ö´ÖµÄ±Þ×Ó£¬¶Ô×Å¾«ÁéºÝºÝµØ³éÁË¹ýÈ¥--  
  
"Ëµ£¡"  
  
±Þ×Ó´òÔÚ¾«ÁéÉíÉÏ£¬°ÑËûÃÇµÄÆ¤Èâ´òµÃÏòÁ½±ß·­¾íÆðÀ´£¬¾«ÁéÁ¢¿ÌÃÆºßÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦Ç¿ÈÌ×ÅÍ´¿àÃ»ÓÐ½Ð³öÉùÀ´£¬Ëæ¼´ÓÖÌ§ÆðÍ·Õö¿ªÑÛÕöÀ´ËÀËÀµØµÉ×ÅÍ·Áì¡£  
  
ÙÍ†ª¿´ÁË¿´Í·Áì¡£Í·ÁìÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎ·´Ó¦£¬ÙÍ†ªµÄ±Þ×Ó±ã¼ÌÐø³éÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£µ«¾«ÁéÊ¼ÖÕÒ»Éù²»¿Ô£¬Ö»ÊÇÒ»ÎÞ·´¹ËµØ¶¢×ÅÍ·Áì¡£  
  
¿´×Å¾«ÁéµÄ·´Ó¦£¬Ëû¿ªÊ¼¾õµÃÓÐÐ©·¦Î¶¡£ËûÒªµÄÊÇ¼â½Ð¡¢ÊÇ°§º¿¡¢ÊÇÕõÔú¡¢ÊÇ¿Ö¾å¡¢ÊÇÆíÇó¡£ÏÖÔÚÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÒ»Éù²»Ïì£¬ËûÄþ¿ÉÈ¥³éÒ»¶ÎÄ¾Í·¡£Õâ¸ö¾«Áé²»»áÊÇÑÆµÄ°É£¿  
  
ÄÇ±ßÒ»¸öÙÍ†ªËÆºõÌØ±ðÍ´ºÞ¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÉñ£¬ÄÃÒ»°Ñ²æ×Ó¾ÍÏòÄÇË«À¶±¦Ê¯ËÆµÄÑÛ¾¦ÔúÈ¥¡£  
  
²»ÐÐ£¡£¡ËûÃÍÈ»Ïëµ½--ËûÁ¢¿ÌÉìÊÖÀ¹ÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬ÔÚ²æ×Ó¾ÍÒªÅöµ½ÄÇ¶ÔÀ¶±¦Ê¯µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû×¥×¡²æ×Ó£¬·´ÊÖ°ÑÐ¡ÙÍ†ªºÍ²æ×Ó¶¼Ë¤ÁË³öÈ¥--àÞàÞ£¬ËûÏë£¬ÒªÊÇÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÁ¬ÑÛ¾¦¶¼²»»áµÉÁË£¬ÄÇÃ´ÕÛÄ¥Ëû¾Í¸üÃ»ÒâË¼ÁË£¡ºß£¬Õâ°ïÃ»ÄÔ×ÓµÄ»ìÇò£¬ÖªµÀ¸öP£¡  
  
ÖÜÎ§µÄÙÍ†ª¶ÔÍ»È»µÄ±ä¹ÊÄªÃ÷ÆæÃî£¬¶ÙÊ±Ò»Õó»©È»£¬·×·×³­ÆðÁËÊÖÖÐµÄÎäÆ÷£¬Ð¡ÐÄ½÷É÷µØÎ§×ÅËûºÍ¾«Áé¡£Î»×ÓÉÏµÄÍ·ÁìÒ²¶ÔËûµÄ×ö·¨ºÜ²»½â£¬Î¢Î¢ÏòÇ°Ì½³öÁËÉí×Ó×¢ÊÓ×ÅËûÃÇ¡£¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÖÐÒ²Â¶³öÁËÒ»Ë¿²ïÒìµÄÉñÉ«¡£  
  
¾ÍÔÚ´ó¼Ò¶¼ÒÉ»ó²»½âµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû·¢ÏÖ¾«Áé¶ú±ßµÄÍ··¢ºÃÏóÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÔÚÉÁ¡£  
  
ËûÉì¹ýÊÖÈ¥£¬ÏëÒª²¦¿ª¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢¡£¾«ÁéÈ´Ëõ»ØÁËÉí×Ó£¬²»×¡µØÒ¡Í·£¬Òª¶ã¿ªËûµÄÊÖ--Ëû±¾À´ÏÂÒâÊ¶µØÏëÓÃÒ»Ö»ÊÖ°´×¡ËûÍ·£¬ÁíÒ»Ö»ÊÖÈ¥²¦¿ªËûµÄÍ··¢£¬¿ÉÊÇµ±ËûÒâÊ¶µ½ËûÖ»ÓÐÒ»Ö»ÊÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÍ·ÏòºóÑö£¬Í´¿àµØº¿½ÐÁËÒ»Éù£¬Ëæ¼´Ò»Ö»´ÖÖØµÄ´ó½ÅÌ¤ÔÚ¾«ÁéÈáÈíµÄ²±×ÓÉÏ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÒ§ÑÀÆ´ÃüµØÕõÔú£¬µ«ÈÔÊÇ¶¯µ¯²»µÃ¡£ËûËÆºõ»¹Ìýµ½ÁË¾«ÁéµÄ¾±¹Ç¿©¿©×÷Ïì£¬Ëû²Å²»¹Ü¡£È»ºóËû²¦¿ªÁË¾«Áé¶ú±ßµÄ³¤·¢£¬¿´µ½ÁË¾«ÁéµÄÐ¡¼â¶ú¶ä¡£ÓëÆäËû¾«Áé²»Í¬µÄÊÇ£¬Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ¶ú¼âÉÏ£¬ÓÐÒ»¿ÅÒøÉ«µÄ¡¢Ð¡Ð¡µÄÐÇÐÇ£¬ÔÚ´óÌüÀïÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ¡£Õû¸öÌüÀïµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¿´µ½ÕâÒ»ÉñÆæµÄ¾°Ïó£¬¶¼²»½û»©È»¡£×ùÉÏµÄÍ·ÁìÒ²Â¶³ö¸ÐÐËÈ¤µÄÉñÉ«¡£  
  
ËûËæ¼´ËÉ¿ª½Å£¬°Ñ¾«ÁéµÄÍ··­¹ýÀ´£¬È»ºóÓÖ²ÈÔÚËûµÄ²±×ÓÉÏ£¬°ÑÕâ±ß¶úÅÔµÄÍ··¢Ò²²¦¿ª£¬¹ûÈ»¶ú¼âÉÏÒ²ÓÐÒ»¿ÅÐ¡ÐÇÐÇ¡£Ð¡ÐÇÐÇÉÁÉÁµØÁÁ×Å£¬ºÃÏóÔÚ³°Ð¦Ëû£¬³°Ð¦ËûµÍµÈ¡¢Ó¹Ë×¡¢³óÂª¡¢´ÖÒ°¡¢ÓÞ±¿¡¢²ÐÈÌ¡£  
  
--àÞàÞ£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÕæÌÖÑá£¡£¡£¡  
  
ÊÇµÄ£¬Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ¶ú¶äÉÏÓÐÐÇÐÇ£¡£¡£¡£¡ÕâÊÇ¾«ÁéÍõ×åÑªÍ³µÄ±êÖ¾£¡£¡£¡Ö»ÓÐ¾«ÁéÍõÊÒ²ÅÄÜÔÚ¶ú¼â³¤³öÕâÑùµÄÐÇÐÇÀ´£¬¶øÇÒÓµÓÐÕâÑùµÄÐÇÐÇµÄ¾«Áé±ÈÆÕÍ¨µÄ¾«Áé¶¼ÒªÀ÷º¦µÃ¶à¡£¿É¶ñ£¡£¡£¡ÕâÌ«¿É¶ñÁË£¡£¡£¡Õâ¾ÍÊÇËµ£¬ËûÊÇÒ»¸öÓÐ¾«ÁéÍõ×åÑªÍ³µÄ¾«Áé£¡¾ÍÊÇÄÇÐ©×ÔÒÔÎªÌìÉú¸ß¹óµÃ²»µÃÁËµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡±ÈÒ»°ãµÄ¾«Áé»¹ÒªÁîÈËÌÖÑá¡¢ÌÖÑá¡¢ÌÖÑáµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡£¡àÞàÞ£¡  
  
ËûÓÚÊÇ³¶×Å¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢°ÑËûÀ­ÆðÀ´£¬À­µ½Í·ÁìµÄ¸úÇ°£¬Ê¾ÒâÍ·Áì¿´ÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé¶ú¼âÉÏµÄÐÇÐÇ--  
  
"Í·--¿´ÎÒÃÇ×¥µ½ÁËÊ²Ã´£¿Ò»¸ö¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó£¡£¡£¡»òÊÇÍõËï¡£àÞàÞ£¬Í·£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÓÃËûÈ¥»»ºÜ¶àºÜ¶àµÄ¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
ÅÔ±ßµÄ°Â¿ËË¹Á¢¿Ì»¶ºô×Å¡£  
Í·Áì×öÁË¸öÊÖÊÆ£¬ÌüÀï¾²ÏÂÀ´¡£  
¾«Áé´­×ÅÆø£¬Å­µÉ×ÅÍ·Áì¡£  
Í·Áì¶¢×Å¾«Áé£¬Ë¼Ë÷×Å¡£  
ËûÔò³¶×Å¾«ÁéµÄÍ··¢Ïò¾«ÁéºðµÀ£º"Äãµ½ÊÇÄÄ¸ö¾«ÁéÍõµÄ¶ù×Ó£¿°£¶ûÂ¡£¿Èû²¨Àû¶÷£¿»¹ÊÇÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¿ÄãºÍËûÃÇÊÇÊ²Ã´¹ØÏµ£¿Ëµ£¡£¡£¡"  
  
¾«Áé×ª¶ø¶¢ÏòËû£¬ÒÀ¾É³ÁÄ¬¡¢°µ×ÔµÀ£ººß£¡ÄãÃÇÊ²Ã´¶¼±ðÏëµÃµ½£¡ÎÒ±»×¥µÄÊ±ºò´óÑã¿Ëµ¤Ë¿ÒÑ¾­¿´µ½ÁË£¬Ëû»á°ÑÎÒµÄÏûÏ¢¸æËßÎÒ¸¸Ç×µÄ¡£²»¾ÃËû¾Í»áÅÉ±ø°ÑÕâÀï¶¼²ùÆ½£¡£¡£¡¾ÍËãÎÒËÀÁËÒ²ÔÚËù²»Ï¢£¡  
  
Í·Áì¶Ô¾«ÁéµÄÎÞ¶¯ÓÚÖÔ¸Ðµ½ÄÔÅ­£¬×öÁË¸öÊÖÊÆ¡£  
ËûÁ¬Ã¦À¹×¡Í·Áì¡£  
Í·Áì·ßÅ­µØ¿´×ÅËû£º"àÅ£¿"  
  
"Í·£¬ËûÈç¹ûÊÇËÀµÄºÃ´¦¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÁË¡£¾ÍËãËû²»ÈÃÎÒÃÇÖªµÀËûÊÇË­£¬µ«Èç¹ûËûÕæÊÇÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó£¬ËûÃÇµÄÆäËûÍõ×åÒ²²»»á¶ÔËû×øÊÓ²»¹Ü¡£¹ÜËûÊÇÄÄ¸öÍõ×åµÄ£¿ÎÒÃÇÖ»Òª°ÑËûµÄÒ»¼þ¶«Î÷ÅÉÈËËÍµ½Ð¡¾«ÁéÄÇÀïÈ¥£¬°ÑÌõ¼þ¸½ÉÏ£¬ËûÃÇ×ÔÈ»»áÅÉÈËÀ´ºÍÎÒÃÇÌ¸ÅÐ¡£"  
Ëµµ½Õâ£¬Ëû¿´µ½ÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéÊ®·ÖÄÔÅ­µØ¿´×ÅËû¡£  
  
Í·ÁìÌýÁËµãµãÍ·¡£×ªÁ³¿´×ÅÊÖÀï½ÉÀ´µÄÕ½ÀûÆ·¡£µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­ÄÇÕÅ¹­£¬²»¿ÉÒÔ£¬ÒòÎªÄÇÉÏÃæÓÐÁ½¿ÅºÜ´óµÄ±¦Ê¯¡£¼ýÄÒµ±È»Ò²²»¿É£¬ÄÇÉÏÃæµÄ±¦Ê¯¸ü¶à¡£ÕæÒøÑüµ¶£¬ÄÇ¾Í¸ü²»¿ÉÒÔÁË¡­¡­  
  
¿´×ÅÍ·ÎªÄÑµÄÉñÇé£¬ËûÏëµ½ÁË¸ö·¨×Ó£º"Í·£¬ÕâÊÂ½»¸øÎÒÀ´°ìºÃÁË¡­¡­"  
Í·Áì¶ÔËûµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
Ëû°Ñ¾«Áé¶ªµ½µØÉÏ£¬¿ªÊ¼ÉÏÉÏÏÂÏÂµØ´òÁ¿Ëû¡£  
¸øËûµÄÓ¡ÏóÖÐ£¬¾«ÁéËÆºõ¶¼Ò»¸öÄ£Ñù¡£àÞàÞ£¬ËûÃÇ¶¼ºÜÆ¯ÁÁ£¨Ëû¡Á¡ÁµÄ£¬ÄÇ¿ÉÊÇÆäËû×åÀàµÄ¿´·¨£¬ËûÃÇ°Â¿ËË¹¿É²»ÕâÃ´Ïë£©£¬¶¼ÊÇ½ðÉ«Í··¢¡¢°×É«µÄÆ¤·ô¡¢À¶É«µÄÑÛ¾¦£¬´©µÄÒÂ·þ¶¼Ò»¸öÑù¡£³ý·Ç°ÑÕûÕÅÁ³°ÇÏÂÀ´£¬·ñÔòËûÒ²²»ÄÜ±£Ö¤ÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ×åÈËÄÜÈÏ³öËûµÄ¶«Î÷À´¶øÇÒÄÜÈ·ÈÏËûµÄÉí·Ý¡£¶ÔÁË¡­¡­  
  
ËûµÄÄ¿¹âÍ£ÁôÔÚ¾«ÁéµÄÐ¡¼â¶ú¶äÉÏ¡£Í»È»ËûÒ»½ÅÓÖ²È×¡¾«ÁéµÄ²±×Ó£¬ÌÍ³öÁËµ¶--  
"°¡--"£¡£¡£¡  
  
Ò»ÉùÆàðÝµÄ²Ò½ÐÔÚÌüÀï»ØÏì¡£ÄÇÊÇ¾«Áé±»×¥½øÀ´ÒÔºó·¢³öµÄµÚÒ»¸öÉùÒô¡£¾«Áé»èËÀÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
¾«Áé¶ú¼âµÄÐÇÐÇÔÚËûµÄÊÖÖÐÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ¡£ÌüÀïÒ»Æ¬¼Å¾²£¬°Â¿ËË¹ÃÇÄ¬²»×÷Éù¡£Í·Áì¹ØÇÐµÄ¿´¿´¾«Áé--Õâ¸ö¾«Áé¿É²»ÄÜËÀ¡£  
  
ËûÓÚÊÇÌ½Ì½ÁË¾«ÁéµÄ±ÇÏ¢¡£ÏòÍ·ÁìÊ¾Òâ¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐÎÊÌâ¡£Ëû±¾À´Ïë°Ñ¾«ÁéµÄÁ½¸öÐÇÐÇ¶¼ÅªÏÂÀ´¡£µ«ÏÖÔÚ³öÓÚ¾«ÁéµÄ×´¿ö£¬ËãÁË£¬ÔÝÇÒ·Å¹ý£¬·´ÕýÒ»¸öÒ²ÊÇÒ»Ñù¡£  
Í·Áì¶ÔËûµãÁËµãÍ·¡£Ëû½Ó×Å×öÁË¸öÊÖÊÆÈÃÈË°Ñ¾«Áé´øÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
  
  
  
¾«Áé¶ú¼âµÄÐÇÐÇºÍÒ»ÕÅ³¤³¤µÄÌõ¼þµ¥±»ÁËËÍ³öÈ¥¡£  
  
¹ýÁËÁ½Ìì£¬µØÀÎÀï£¬¾«ÁéÔÚ»èË¯ÖÐ£¬¾õµÃÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÔÚ¸§ÅªËûµÄÍ··¢¡£¾«ÁéÐÑÁË--Å¶--ÊÇÒ»Ö»Ð¡Ð¡µÄ÷úÊó£¡£¡£¡¾«ÁéÓÃÐÄÁéµÄ¸ÐÓ¦ºÍËü½»Ì¸×Å£¬½¥½¥µØÁ½ÑÛ·Å³öÁË¹âÃ¢¡£ÓÖ¹ýÁË¼¸Ìì£¬°Â¿ËË¹ÃÇÔÚ¶´¿Ú¼ñµ½Ò»·âÓÉ¾«ÁéÉäÀ´µÄÐÅ£¬Ô¼¶¨ÁËÒ»¸öÌ¸ÅÐµÄÊ±¼ä¡£°Â¿ËË¹ÃÇ¶¼ÐË·Ü²»ÒÑ¡£Óë´ËÍ¬Ê±£¬ÄÇÖ»Ð¡÷úÊóÔÙ´ÎÀ´µ½¾«ÁéÉíÅÔ£¬ÕâÒ»´Î´ôÁËÍ¦³¤Ò»¶ÎÊ±¼ä¡£  
  
µ«ÊÇÔÚÌ¸ÅÐµÄÇ°Ò»Ìì£¬ÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹µÄÌ½ÂíÀ´±¨£º  
ËûÃÇ×¤µØµÄ¸½½üÒÑ¾­Âñ·üÓÐ´óÅúµÄÐ¡¾«ÁéµÄ¾ü¶Ó¡£  
  
Í·ÁìÅ­²»¿É¶ó£º"¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐ³ÏÒâ£¡£¡ËûÃÇ¸ù±¾¾Í²»ÏëÌ¸ÅÐ£¡£¡±°±ÉµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡¡¢ÒõÏÕµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡°ÑÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé¸øÎÒÉ±ÁËµõÔÚ¶´¿Ú¡£"  
  
ËûÌáÐÑÍ·Áì£º"ÍòÒ»ÎÒÃÇÊØ²»×¡£¬Õâ¸ö¾«Áé¿ÉÊÇ×îºóµÄÈËÖÊ¡£"  
  
Í·ÁìºðµÀ£º"ËûÃÇ¸ù±¾²»ÔÚºõËûµÄËÀ»î¡£É±ÁËËû£¡£¡£¡"½Ó×ÅÍ·Áìºð½Ð×Å°ÑËû×¥ÆðÀ´¶ª³öÁËÌüÈ¥¡£  
  
ËûÄÔ×ÓÓÐµã»ìÂÒµØ×ßÏòÀÎ·¿¡£ËûÃ»Ïëµ½ÊÂÇéÊÇÕâÑùµÄ±ä»¯¡£²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´£¬Ëû²¢²»ÏëÉ±µôÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé£¬ËûµÄÄÔ×ÓÀïÀÏÊÇ»Î×ÅÄÇ¸ö¾«Áéº®ÀäºÍ³ðºÞµÄÑÛÉñ¡£  
  
ËûÏëÆðÒÔÇ°Ëû±»´óÈË×å·ý»ñµÄÊ±ºò--ÄÇÊ±Ëû»¹ÊÇÄ³Ò»¸ö²¿¶ÓµÄ½«Áì£¬Ô­±¾´óÈË×å²¢²»ÖªµÀ¡£µ«Ëû±»Í¬·ýÈ¥µÄ¼¸¸öÐ¡±ø³öÂô£¬½á¹û³ÔÁËÒ»Ð©¿àÍ·¡£µ«ËûÊ¼ÖÕÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐËµ¡£ºóÀ´´óÈË×åÖÐÒ»¸ö½Ð²©ÂÞÃ×µÄ¼Ò»ï·ÅÁËËû£¬ÒòÎªÄÇ¸ö¼Ò»ïºÜÅä·þËûµÄ¼áÈÍ£¬µ«»¹ÊÇ¿³µôÁËËûµÄÒ»Ö»ÊÖ±Û¡£ÄÇÊ±£¬ËûÒ²ÊÇÊ¼ÖÕÓÃÀàËÆµÄÑÛÉñ¿´×ÅÄÇÐ©´óÈË×åÈË¡£ËùÒÔÄÇÌìµ±¾«ÁéµÚÒ»´ÎÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦Å­¶ÔËûÃÇµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¾Í¾õµÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ¾­Àú¼¸ºõ¾ÍÊÇËûµÄ¾­ÀúµÄÖØÑÝ¡£  
  
ËûÒª²»ÒªÒ²·ÅÁËËû£¿  
  
²»¶Ô£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡¸ÃËÀµÄ¼Ò»ï£¬ÄãÕâÊÇÔõÃ´ÁË£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÃ´Ïë£¡£¡£¡°Â¿ËË¹Ó¦¸ÃÍ´ºÞËûÃÇ£¡Ó¦¸Ã°ÑËûÃÇ¶¼ÕÛÄ¥ËÀ£¡£¡£¡£¡¾«ÁéÃÇ×ÔÒÔÎªÊÇ£¬»¹É±ÁËËûÃÇÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ×åÈË¡¢°ÑËûÃÇµÄºÜ¶àµÄÍ¬×å¶¼¸ÏÏòÁË¾ø¾³Ö®µØ¡£ÄÑµÀ²»¸Ã°ÑËûÃÇ×¥ÁËÀ´£¡ÕÛÄ¥ËÀ£¿£¿£¿£¿£¡£¡  
  
ÕâÒ»´Î£¬¿ÉÊÇËûÓÐÉúÒÔÀ´×¥µ½µÄ×î¸ß¼¶±ðµÄ¾«Áé£¬¾ÍÕâÑùÉ±µô£¬Æñ²»¿ÉÏ§£¿£¿²»¶Ô£¡£¡£¡ÄãÕâ¸ö±¿¼Ò»ï£¡£¡Äãµ½µ×ÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¿£¿£¿Äã»¹ÊÇÏë·ÅÁËËû£¡£¡£¿£¿  
  
Äãµ½µ×ÊÇÔõÃ´ÁË£¿  
  
À´µ½ÉîÀÎµÄÃÅ¿Ú£¬Ëû´ÓÐ¡¿×ÏòÀïÃæÍûÈ¥£¬¾«Áé±»Îå»¨´ó°óµØÌÉÔÚµØÉÏ¡£¾«ÁéÌýµ½ÃÅ¿ÚÓÐ¶¯¾²£¬ÓÚÊÇÁ½µÀº®¹âÓÖÉäÁË¹ýÀ´¡£  
  
¿´µ½ÄÇÑÛÉñ£¬ËûµÄÄÔ×ÓÑ¸ËÙµØ×ªÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬´ò¶¨ÁËÖ÷Òâ  
  
ËûÈÃÊØÎÀ¿ªÃÅ£¬×ßÁË½øÈ¥£¬×ªÉí¶ÔÊØÎÀËµ£¬"Äã½øÀ´£¬ÎÒÐèÒª°ïÊÖ¡£"ÊØÎÀÓÚÊÇºÍËûÒ»Æð½øÁËÀÎ·¿£¬È»ºó×ªÉí°ÑÀÎÃÅ¹ØÉÏ¡£  
  
ËûÍ»È»ÓÃµ¶ÇÊ¸øÁËÊØÎÀºÝºÝÒ»¼Ç£¬ÊØÎÀÆËÍ¨µØµ¹ÔÚµØÉÏ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÒõÇç²»¶¨µØ¿´×ÅËû¡£Õâ°Â¿ËË¹ºÜ²»¼òµ¥£¬Ëû×öµÄÊÂÈÃÈËÃþ²»Í¸£¬ËûÒ²±ÈÆäËûµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¶¼´ÏÃ÷µÃ¶à¡£ËûÕâ´ÎÀ´¾¿¾¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´Ä¿µÄ£¿  
  
ËûµÍÉí¿¿Ïò¾«Áé£¬Ð¡ÉùµØ¶ÔËûËµ£º"ÔÚÎÒ°Ñ»°ËµÍêÖ®Ç°£¬ÎÒ¿É²»¸Ò°ÑÄãµÄÉþ×ÓËÉ¿ª¡£Ìý×Å£¬³öÁËÃÅ£¬Ë³×ÅµØµÀÒ»Ö±ÏòÓÒ×ß£¬»á×ßµ½Ò»¸öÐ¡¶´£¬Â·ÉÏÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊØÎÀ¡£ÄÇÀïÓÐÒ»¸öºÜÔçÒÔÇ°°«ÈËÁôÏÂÀ´µÄÃÜµÀ£¬Ëµ'´óµØÍòËê'£¬ÃÜµÀ¾Í»á´ò¿ª£¬È»ºóÄã¿ÉÒÔË³×ÅÃÜµÀ×ßµ½ºóÉ½¡£ÔÙºóÃæ¾Í¿´Äã×Ô¼ºµÄÁË¡£"  
  
¾«ÁéºüÒÉµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬ÃØµÀµÄÊÂ£¬÷úÊóÒ²¸æËß¹ýËû£¬ÔõÃ´Õâ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹Ò²ÖªµÀ£¿ÄÑµÀÊÂÇéÒÑ¾­°ÜÂ¶ÁË¡­¡­  
  
--ËûÒÑ¾­¸î¶ÏÁËÉþ×Ó£¬È»ºóÖ¸×ÅÊØÎÀËµ£¬"°ÑËûµÄÒÂ·þ°ÇÏÂÀ´£¬Äã´©ÉÏ¡£"  
  
ÊØÎÀµÄ¶ñ³ôÉõÖÁ±ÈÕâ¸öÀë×Ô¼ººÜ½üµÄ°Â¿ËË¹»¹Òª¸üÉõ¡£¾«ÁéÓÃ±ÉÒÄµÄÑÛ¹â¿´×ÅÊØÎÀ£¬Ò»¶¯²»¶¯¡£  
  
¸ÃËÀµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡¸ÃËÀµÄËûÃÇµÄ¿ÉÐ¦µÄ¸ß¹óºÍ×Ô×ðÐÄ£¡£¡£¡  
Ëû¾À×¡¾«ÁéµÄÒÂÁì³âµÀ£º"¸ÃËÀ£¬ÄãÄÇÍ··¢Ò»³öÃÅË­¶¼ÄÜÈÏ³öÀ´¡£"  
  
¾«Áé»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ¶¯¡£  
  
Ëû·Å¿ªÁË¾«Áé£º"ºÃ£¬ÎÒËµµÄÄã²»»áÈ¥×ö¡£Èç¹ûÕâ¸öÊØÎÀÊÇÄã´òµ¹µÄ¶ø²»ÊÇÎÒ£¬Äã»á²»»áÕâÃ´×ö£¿ÄÇÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í¬"  
  
¾«ÁéÈÔÔÚË¼Ë÷×Å£¬Õâµ½µ×ÊÇ²»ÊÇÒ»¸öÒõÄ±£¿  
  
Ëû¿´¾«ÁéÈÔÄ¬²»×÷Éù£¬ÄÔÅ­²»ÒÑ£¬ÄÑµÀ×Ô¼º½«Òª·ÑÄÇÃ´´óµÄÅ¬Á¦¾ÍÊÇÎªÁË¾ÈÕâÃ´Ò»¸ö±¿µ°£¿  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬Í»È»Ô¶´¦´«À´Ò»ÉùÃÆÏì--È»ºóÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼µØ´«À´ÁËàÐÔÓÉù¡£²»ºÃ£¬Ò»¶¨ÊÇ³öÊÂÁË¡£  
  
ËûÁ¢¿Ì°ÑÊØÎÀµÄ¶·Åî°ÇÏÂÀ´¸ø¾«ÁéÅûÉÏ£¬Õâ´Î¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐ¾Ü¾ø¡£¿´µ½¸ßÌôµÄ¾«ÁéÍ·²¿»¹Ã»ÓÐÕÚ¸Ç£¬ËûÓÖ°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄ¶·Åî½âÏÂÀ´°ÑËûµÄÍ·ÕÖ×¡¡£  
È»ºó°Ñ¾«ÁéÍùÃÅÍâÍÆ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÀ´µ½ÃÅÇ°Í»È»»Ø¹ýÍ·À´£¬¶ÔËûËµÁË¾ä"Ð»Ð»--"£¬Çå´àµÄÉùÒô×²»÷×ÅËûµÄ¶úÄ¤£¬ÕâÊÇËûÌýµ½¹ýµÄ×îÁîËûÄÑÊÜµÄÉùÒô¡£  
  
àÞàÞ£¡£¡£¡ËûÆøµÃÕæÏë½Ð£¬¶¼Ê²Ã´Ê±ºòÁË£¬Õâ¸öÆÅÆÅÂèÂèµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡£¡ËûÒ»°Ñ°Ñ¾«ÁéÍÆ³öÃÅ£¬×Ô¼ºÒ»Í·ÏòÊ¯Ç½ÉÏ×²È¥¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÌý¼ûÅéµÄÒ»Éù£¬»ØÍ·ÍûÈ¥£¬Ö»¼ûËûÍá×Å²±×ÓÌÉÔÚµØÉÏ¡£¾«Áéã¶ÁËã¶£¬Í»È»¿´¼ûËûÄÇÖ»¶ÀÊÖµÄ¼¸¸öÖ¸Í·Ê¾Òâ×Å½ÐËû¿ì×ß¡£¾«ÁéÍ»È»Ð¦ÁË£¬ËûÒ»¸ö×ªÉí£¬ÏûÊ§ÔÚºÚ°µµÄµØµÀÖÐ¡£  
  
¾«ÁéÔÚºÚ°µÖÐ¼èÄÑµØÃþË÷×Å£¬Ò»Ö±À´µ½Ò»¸öÐ¡¶´¡£¶´ÀïÆáºÚÒ»Æ¬£¬¼´Ê¹ËûÓÐ×Å¾«Áé×åµÄÓÅÒìµÄÊÓÁ¦£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´Ò²¿´²»Çå£¬¶´ÄÚÃþÆðÀ´ÈýÃæ½Ô±Ú¡£Ëû¶ªµôÁË¶·Åî£¬ÊÔ×ÅµÍÉùËµ£º"´óµØÍòËê"--Ö»Ìý¿¨¿¨¿¨¿¨£¬ÓÒ±ßÓÐ×ÅÊ¯Í·ÒÆ¶¯µÄÉùÒô£¬ËûÏòÓÒ±ßÃþ¹ýÈ¥£¬¹ûÈ»ÄÇÀïÏÖÔÚÓÐÁË¸ö³ö¿Ú¡£Ëû±ãÃþ×Å½øÈ¥¡£½øÁËµØµÀ£¬ËûÏëÁËÏë£¬ÓÖËµÁËÉù£º"´óµØÍòËê¡£"¿¨¿¨¿¨¿¨µÄÉùÒôÓÖÏìÁËÆðÀ´£¬ËûÕâ´ÎÃþÁËÃþÀ´Â·£¬ÒÑÊÇÒ»ÃæÊ¯±Ú¡£Õýµ±ËûÏëÏòÇ°ÃþÐÐµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ç°ÃæÍ»È»´«À´Ò»¸öÐ¡Éù¶ø¾ªÑÈµÄÉùÒô£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÊÇÄãÃ´£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÔÚÕâ£¿£¿"  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¡£¡"¾«Áé¾ªÏ²µØ½ÐµÀ£¬"ÊÇÎÒ¡¢ÊÇÎÒ£¡£¡£¡"  
"»¹ÓÐÎÒ--°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬Äã»¹ºÃÂðÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¿"°£À­µ¤µÄÍ¬°ûÐÖµÜÔÚÒ»ÅÔËµµÀ¡£ËûºóÃæ»¹ÓÐÒ»¶Ó¾«ÁéÊ¿±øÔÚºÚ°µÖÐ·¢³ö¾ªÏ²µØÔÞÌ¾¡£  
"ÎÒ¡­¡­"£¬ÓÉÓÚ¹ý¶ÈµÄÏ²ÔÃºÍÐéÈõ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ê±ÔÎÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÙ´ÎÐÑÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÒÑ¾­ÌÉÔÚÓªµØµÄÕÊÅñÀï£¬´²ËÉÈí¶øÎÂÅ¯¡£°£¶ûÂ¡ÕýÐ¡ÐÄµØÇåÏ´ËûÉíÉÏµÄ×îºóÒ»¸öÉË¿Ú¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÃÀÀöµÄÁ³ÅÓÁ½±ßÓÐÁ½¿Å¿É°®µÄÐÇÐÇÔÚÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ--ÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡¸ß³¬µÄÒ½Êõ½«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÐÇÐÇÖØÐÂ·ÅÁË»ØÈ¥£¬Ê¹µÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÜ»Ö¸´Ô­ÓÐ»îÁ¦¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Î¢Î¢µØÕö¿ªÄÇË«±¦Ê¯°ãµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬¿´¼ûµÄÊÇËû¸¸Ç×ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÎÞÏÞ¹Ø»³µÄÁ³£º"Å¶--ÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¡£¡ÄãÖÕÓÚÐÑÁË£¡£¡£¡"È»ºóÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û×ªÏò°£¶ûÂ¡--Õâ¸öÒÔÒ½Êõ¶øÖø³ÆµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ--ÐÀÏ²µØÐ»µÀ£º"ÎÒ·Ç³£·Ç³£µØ¸ÐÐ»Äã£¬ÎÒÇ×°®µÄ°£¶ûÂ¡¡£"°£¶ûÂ¡µãµãÍ·£¬ÎªËûÃÇ¸¸×ÓµÄÖØ¾Û·¢³ö»áÐÄµÄÎ¢Ð¦¡£  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬ÕÊÅñÍâ»¹´«À´Â¡Â¡µØÅÚÉù£¬¿³É±¡¢Ðú½ÐµÄÉùÒô»¹ÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼µØÄÜÌýµ½¡­¡­--ÕâÊÇ¼Æ»®ÖÐµÄÒ»²¿·Ö--Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¸Ç×ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡´Ó´óÑã¿ÚÖÐµÃÖªÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÝÈëÄ§¾³µÄÊ±ºò--ÕâÓÉËûÃÇºóÀ´ÊÕµ½µÄÐÇÐÇºÍÒªÐ²ÐÅµÃµ½ÁËÖ¤Êµ--ËûÃÇ¾ÍÕÒµ½ÁË÷úÊóÍõ¡£ÔÚ÷úÊóÍõµÄ°ïÖúÏÂ¡¢ÊÇ÷úÊóÍõµÄÒ»¸öÊÖÏÂÕÒµ½ÁËµØÀÎÀïµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£Ö®ºó£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡±ãÖÆ¶¨ÁËÓª¾È¼Æ»®²¢½«¼Æ»®ÓÉÐ¡÷úÊó¸æËßÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹--ÔÚÌ¸ÅÐÈÕµÄÇ°Ò»Ìì£¬³ÃµÐÈËºÁÎÞ×¼±¸µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÓÉ°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ´øÈË´ÓÃØµÀÉ±ÈëµØÀÎµÄ£¬¶øÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄ¾ü¶ÓÔÚÕýÃæ¶Ô°Â¿ËË¹½øÐÐ½ø¹¥¡¢ÖÆÔì»ìÂÒ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»°²µØËµµÀ£º"ÄÇ°Â¿ËË¹¡­¡­"  
  
ËûµÄ¸¸Ç×¼¤¶¯µØ´ò¶ÏËû£º"ÊÇµÄ£¬ÄÇÐ©×ï¶ñµÄ°Â¿ËË¹£¬ÎÒÃÇ»á°ÑËûÃÇÈ«ÏûÃðµÄ£¡£¡£¡£¬ÄãÌý£¬ÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¬ÄÇÅÚÉù--ÎÒÃÇÒÑ¾­¹¥¿ËËûÃÇµÄ³²Ñ¨ÁË£¬ËûÃÇ½«Ò»¸ö¶¼ÅÜ²»µô£¬ËûÃÇ»áÎª¶ÔÄãËù×öµÄÒ»ÇÐ¸¶³ö´ú¼Û¡­¡­"  
  
"²»£¡¸¸Ç×¡­¡­ÓÐÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹£¬Ëû¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×Å¼±µØ½âÊÍ¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¼±ÇÐµØÎÊ£º"Ëû°ÑÄãÔõÃ´ÁËÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¿"Ò»±ß½ô½ôµØÎÕ×ÅËûµÄÊÖ¡£  
  
"²»¡­¡­¸¸Ç×£¬ÎÒÊÇËµ£¬ÓÐÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¡­¡­ËûÍµÍµµØ·ÅÁËÎÒ¡­¡­"  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÌýÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ»°£¬ÓÖ²»½âµØ×ªÏò°£¶ûÂ¡¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡µãµãÍ·ËµµÀ£º"ÊÇµÄ¡£°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕÊÇÔÚµØµÀµÄÈë¿Ú¾ÍÓöÉÏÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬²¢²»ÊÇÔÚÀÎÀï¡£Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÓÐ°Â¿ËË¹ÍµÍµµØ·ÅÁËËû£¬·ñÔòËû×Ô¼º×ß²»µ½µØµÀ¿Ú¡£ÕâÊ¡ÁËÎÒÃÇºÜ¶àÊÂÇé¡£"Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ºÍÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û²¢²»ÖªµÀµ±Ê±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ×´Ì¬ÓÐ¶àÐ×ÏÕ¡£ËûÃÇµÄÓª¾È¼Æ»®ËäÖÜÏê£¬µ«±Ø¾¹Ò²ÓÐ³öºõÒâÁÏµÄÊ±ºò¡£Èô²»ÊÇÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹ÁÙÊ±¸Ä±äÁËÖ÷Òâ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ôç¾ÍÉíÊ×Òì´¦ÁË¡£  
  
"¸¸Ç×¡­¡­ÎÒÇëÇóÄú£¬ÄÜ·Å¹ýÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¡­¡­"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÆíÇóµÀ¡£µ«ÓÐÒ»¼þÊÂËûÃ»ÓÐËµ--Ò²¾ÍÊÇÍ¬Ò»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹£¬°ÑËû¶ú¼âµÄÐÇÐÇ¸îÁËÏÂÀ´£¬²¢Ç×ÊÖ²ß»®ÁËÒ»³¡ÒªÐ®ºÍÀÕË÷¡£ÆäÊµ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶ÔÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹Ëù×öµÄÒ»ÇÐ--ÎêÈè¡¢Å°´ý¡¢ÕÛÄ¥¡¢ÒõÄ±--µÄºÞ£¬ÒªÔ¶Ô¶µØ´óÓÚ¶Ô·Å×ßËûµÄ¸Ð¼¤£¡£¡£¡£¡À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÏÖÔÚÖ®ËùÒÔÕâÑù×ö£¬Ö»ÊÇÒòÎªËû¾õµÃÓ¦¸Ã¡£´ËÍâ£¬»òÐíËûÏëÓÐ»ú»áÈ¥ÁË½âÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹·Å×ßËûµÄÕæÕýµÄÒâÍ¼¡£  
  
"ÎÒ´ðÓ¦ÄãÎÒµÄº¢×Ó£¬--Èç¹û²»Ì«ÍíµÄ»°£¬--ËäÈ»ÕâÊµÔÚÁíÈË²»½â¡£¶ÔÁË£¬ÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹³¤Ê²Ã´Ñù£¿"  
  
"Ëû¡­¡­ºÜ¸ß´ó£¬ºÃÏóÊÇÒ»¸öÐ¡Í·Áì£¬ËûÓÃµ¶¡­¡­Ëû¡­¡­¶ÔÁË£¬ËûÖ»ÓÐÒ»Ö»¸ì²²¡­¡­ÎÒÌÓ³öÀ´µÄÊ±ºò¡­¡­£¬ËûÔÚÀÎÀï×°ËÀ£¬ÎÒÏ£ÍûËûÃ»ÓÐµ½ÀÎÍâÈ¥¡£"  
  
"ºÃµÄ£¬ÎÒµÄº¢×Ó"  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûËæ¼´·Ô¸ÀÒ»ÃûÇ×±ø£¬ÄÇÃûÇ×±ø½«ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÃüÁî´«ÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬¼Ì¶øÓÖ»èË¯¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
µ±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÙ´ÎÐÑÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûµÚÒ»¾ä»°¾ÍÊÇ½¹¼±µØÎÊ£º"ÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¡­¡­"  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÆ½¾²µØ¸æËßËû£º"ÊÇµÄÎÒÃÇÒÑ¾­ÕÒµ½ÁËËû£¬²»¹ý£¬ÎÒÃÇ²»ÊÇÔÚÀÎÀïÕÒµ½ËûµÄ¡­¡­ÄãÒª¼û¼ûËûÂð£¿"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µãµãÍ·¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÏòÇ×±ø´òÁË¸öÊÖÊÆ£¬Ç×±ø×ß³öÁËÕÊÅñ¡£Ò»»á¶ù£¬Á½¸öÎÀ±øÌ§×ÅÒ»ÕÅ¸Ç×Å°×²¼µÄµ¥¼Ü£¬ÔÚÇ×±øµÄ´øÁìÏÂ×ß½øÁËÕÊÅñ£¬½«µ¥¼Ü·ÅÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ´²Ç°£¬ÕÊÅñÀïÁ¢¿Ì³äÂúÁËÒ»ÖÖÄ©ÃûµÄ¶ñ³ô¡£  
  
¿´µ½µ¥¼ÜÉÏµÄ°×²¼£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²Ô°×µÄÁ³ÉÏÐ´ÁËÂúÁËÊ§Íû¡£ËûÔÚ¸¸Ç×µÄ²ô·öÏÂ¼èÄÑµØ×øÆðÀ´£¬Ò»¸öÎÀ±ø½Ò¿ªÁË°×²¼¡£ÕÊÅñÀïµÄ³ôÎ¶Á¢¿ÌÅ¨ÁË¼¸±¶£¬Ç×±øÃÇÎÞ²»ÖåÆðÁËÃ¼Í·¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¿ÉÒÔÏëÏóËûÃÀÈç±¦Ê¯°ãµÄ°®×ÓÂäÔÚÈç´Ë³ó¶ñµÄ°Â¿ËË¹ÊÖÖÐËùÊÜµÄ¼å°¾£¬ÎÞ±ÈÐÄÍ´£¬µ«Ëû²»Â¶ÉùÉ«¡£  
  
°×²¼½Ò¿ª£¬Ò»¸ö³óÂªµÄ°Â¿ËË¹³öÏÖÔÚËûÃÇµÄÑÛÇ°£¬ËÀÇ°ÑÛ¾¦¶¼Ã»ÓÐ±ÕÉÏ£¬Å­µÉ×Å£¬ßÚÑÀßÖ×ì¡£ËûµÄ±íÇéºÍ±ðµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¶¼Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í¬£¬Ë­Ò²²»»áÏëµ½Õâ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹»¹Ôø×ö¹ýÊ²Ã´³öÈËÒâÁÏµÄÊÂÇé¡£ËûµÄÎ¨Ò»µÄÒ»Ö»ÊÖÉÏÈÔÎÕ×ÅÄÇ°Ñµ¶¡£ËûÉíÉÏ²¢Ã»ÓÐ¼ýÉË£¬µ«ÊÇ--ËûµÄË«ÍÈ¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË£¬Ö»Ê£ÏÂÉÏ°ë¸öÉí×Ó--¾«ÁéÃÇÊÇÔÚ´ó¶´¿ÚÇ°ÕÒµ½ËûµÄ£¬Ëûµ±Ê±ÒÑ±»ÅÚ»ðºä³ÉÏÖÔÚµÄÕâ¸öÑù×Ó¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎÞ²»ÒÅº¶¡£Ò²ÐíËûµÄ¸¸Ç×ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÒ²ÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£  
  
ËûÎªÃ´Òª·Å¹ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Ò²ÖªµÀ°«ÈËµÄÃØµÀ£¿  
  
Õâ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹±³ºóµÄÃØÃÜ½«Ëæ×ÅËûµÄËÀÍöÓÀÔ¶ÏûÊ§ÁË¡£  
  
"ÎÒ»¹ÓÐ¸öÇëÇó£¬¸¸Ç×¡­¡­"  
  
"ÄãËµ°ÉÎÒµÄº¢×Ó"  
  
------------------------  
  
ÔÚ¸ß¸ßµÄÉ½¸ÚÉÏ¡£  
Ò»¸öÒÑ¾­ÍÚºÃÁËµÄ´ó¿Ó£¬ÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹×ËÊÆ±ä¶¼Ã»±äµØ¡¢Á¬Í¬µ¥¼Ü¶¼±»·ÅÔÚ¿ÓÀï¡£Ò»ÏîÌØÊâµÄÔáÀñ½«Òª¾ÙÐÐ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Éí°×ÒÂ£¬¾²¾²µØÕ¾Á¢ÔÚ¿ÓÇ°¡£ËûÌìÊ¹°ãµÄÁ³ÅÓ£¬¿¡ÃÀµÄÉíÐÎ£¬ºÍ¿ÓÀïµÄÄÇ¾ß³óÂªµÄÊ¬Ìå--ÔÚÕâÑùÒ»ÖÖ³¡ºÏ×î²»¿ÉÄÜÍ¬Ê±³öÏÖµÄÁ½ÖÖÌìÈÀÖ®±ðµÄÐÎÏó£¬¾ÍÕâÑùÕ¹ÏÖÔÚÄÇÀï¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¸¸Ç×ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ºÍÁíÒ»Î»¾«ÁéÍõ°£¶ûÂ¡£¬ÔòÍþÑÏ¡¢×¯ÖØµØÕ¾ÔÚÁíÒ»²à¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíºóÊÇÒ»ÅÅÅÅÕûÆëµÄ¾«Áé¡£  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¿´ÏòÁË¸¸Ç×£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµãµãÍ·£¬ÓÚÊÇÒÇÊ½¿ªÊ¼¡£  
  
Á½¸ö¾«ÁéÌ§×ÅÒ»´óÀº»¨°ê£¬À´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Éí±ß¡£Í¬Ê±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíºóµÄ¾«Áé±ã¿ªÊ¼ÇáÉùµØ½«Ôá¸èÒ÷³ª¡£  
  
¸èÉùºÜÇáºÜÄ£ºý£¬¼¸ºõÌý²»Çå³ªµÄÊÇÊ²Ã´£¬ÍêÈ«ºÍ¹Î¹ýµÄ·çÈÜºÏÔÚÒ»Æð£¬ËÆ¸èËÆ·ç£¬ËÆ·çËÆ¸è¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹²»¶ÏµØ´ÓÀºÀïÅõÆðÒ»°Ñ»¨°ê£¬È»ºó´ø×ÅÆíµ»£¬µÍÍ·Ç×ÎÇÁËÊÖÖÐµÄ»¨°ê£¬½Ó×Å°Ñ»¨°ê»º»ºµØÈ÷ÏòÄ¹Ñ¨Àï¡£  
  
»¨°êÓêÒ»ÕóÒ»ÕóµØ£¬ÂäÔÚ°Â¿ËË¹µÄÁ³ÉÏ¡¢ÉíÉÏ¡¢¸Õ¿ªÊ¼Ö»ÊÇÔÚËûÉíÉÏÁãÐÇµØµã×º£¬½¥½¥µØ£¬½«Ëû¸²¸Ç¡£µ½×îºó£¬ÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹µÄÕøÄüµÄ×ìÁ³¡¢ËûµÄ³ó´óµÄÉíÇû¡¢ÒÔ¼°ËûµÄ¶ñ³ô£¬¶¼±»ÃÀÀö¡¢´¿½àµ­ÑÅ¡¢ÇåÏãËÄÒçµÄ»¨°ê³¹µ×µØÑÚ²ØÁË¡£Èç¹ûÊÂÏÈ²»ÖªµÀÄÇÏÂÃæÊÇÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹£¬Ë­¶¼ÓÐÀíÓÉÏàÐÅ£¬ÔÚ»¨°êµÄÏÂÃæ£¬ÊÇÒ»¸öÃÀºÃ¶øÄþ¾²µÄÁé»ê¡£  
  
Ò»²ùÒ»²ùµÄÄàÍÁÔÙ½«ÕâËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÑÚÂñ¡£  
  
Ëæºó£¬¾«ÁéÃÇ½¥½¥µØÉ¢È¥¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×îºó¿´ÁËÒ»ÑÛÄ¹Ñ¨£¬È»ºóÒ²×ªÉí»º»ºµØÀëÈ¥¡£  
  
´ø×Å¾«ÁéµÄÆíµ»ºÍ×£¸££¬Ô¸ËûµÄÁé»êÔÚÀ´ÊÀÄÜ¹»µÃµ½Ò»¸öÐÂµÄÈËÉú¡­¡­  
  
  
  
×÷Õß°´£ºÃ¿¸öÈË£¬ÉúÀ´¶¼·Öµ½ÁËÒ»¸ö½ÇÉ«£¬¼´±ãÓÐ¶àÎÞÄÎ£¬Ò²µÃ°ÑÏ·ÑÝÏÂÈ¥¡£²»ÂÛÊÇ³¹µ×µØÖÒÊµÓÚ±¾É«£¬»òÊÇ·´ÅÑ£¬¶¼ÊÇºÜÍ´¿àµÄ¡£Ò²ÐíÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹ÕæµÄºÞÍ¸ÁË¾«Áé£¬»òÒ²Ðí£¬ÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹Ò²Ï²»¶Ã÷ÁÁµÄÑÕÉ«¡¢Ü°ÏãµÄÎ¶µÀ¡¢¶¯ÌýµÄÉùÒô¡¢ÉõÖÁ¡­¡­ÆäËüµÄ¶«Î÷£¬µ«ËûÊÇÒ»¸ö°Â¿ËË¹£¬ËûµÄ¸ÐÇéÒ²ÐíÖ»ÄÜÓÃºÞÀ´±í´ï¡£ÎÒÏëÄÇ¸ö°Â¿ËË¹¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×îºó×öµÄÒ»¼þÊÂ²¢²»ÁìÇé¡£µ±ËûÔÚÌìÉÏ£¨ÎÒÏëÈç¹ûËûÖªµÀÄÇÊÇÌìÉÏ£¬ËûÒ»¶¨»áºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µØÌøµ½µØÓüÀïÈ¥£©¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎªËû¾ÙÐÐÈç´ËµÄÔáÀñµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»¶¨»áÆøµÃÍÛÍÛ´ó½Ð£º"Õâ¸ÃËÀµÄ¡¢¿É¶ñµÄ¡¢±°±ÉµÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡ÎÒ·ÅÁËËû£¬Ëû¾ÓÈ»ÕâÑù¶Ô´ýÎÒµÄÊ¬Ìå£¡ÎÒÔç¾Í¸ÃÉ±ÁËËû¡­¡­"Ëû¾õµÃËûÃÇÍùËûÉíÉÏÈ÷µÄÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÊ¬ÑªÊÇÄÔ½¬¶ø²»ÊÇ»¨°êÖ®ÀàµÄÄÇÃ´ÁîÈËÌÖÑáµÄÍæÒâ¡£*^0^* 


End file.
